gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liberty City (uniwersum HD)
thumb|300px|Kilka charakterystycznych screenów miasta Liberty City – miasto występujące w uniwersum HD. Rozgrywa się w nim akcja Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony i Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Historia thumb|250px|Mapa Liberty City w GTA IV thumb|250px|Mapa Liberty City z podziałem na dzielnice thumb|250px|Mapa Liberty City w GTA Chinatown Wars Historia miasta przeredagowana z treści programu A History of Liberty City emitowanego na kanale CNT w Grand Theft Auto IV i dodatkach. Miasto zostało założone 27 sierpnia 1664 roku kiedy to do portów holenderskiego miasta – New Rotterdam – zawitały uzbrojone, brytyjskie okręty gotowe do ataku. Obeszło się jednak bez rozlewu krwi, gdyż Holendrzy byli skorzy do podpisania aktu, na mocy którego miasto dostało się w ręce Brytyjczyków. Jego nazwa została również przemianowana na Liberty City od nazwy banku Bank of Liberty, który ufundował wyprawę brytyjskiej floty. Niedługo po przejęciu władzy przez Brytyjczyków rozpoczął się bunt (który przerodził się następnie w rewolucję), gdyż tamtejszej ludności nie odpowiadały nałożone przez nich podatki oraz protestowali przeciwko opiece zdrowotnej i edukacji. Do walk przyłączyli się w późniejszym czasie Francuzi chcąc tym samym wesprzeć oddziały buntowników. Z ich pomocą udało się szybko zakończyć rewolucję zwycięstwem buntowników. Po wygranej walce Amerykanie zburzyli statuę króla Georgea stojący w mieście i przetopili ją na złote monety, łańcuszki, zęby i deski sedesowe, oraz zdjęli z masztu flagę brytyjską zawieszając tym samym flagę nowo powstałych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kilka lat po tych wydarzeniach z inicjatywy Alexandra Hamiltona i Thomasa Jeffersona zostało zniesione niewolnictwo. W związku z tym zostały otworzone również nowe ośrodki kulturalne takie jak teatry, a kobiety zaczęły trudnić się prostytucją stojąc w pobliżu torów kolejowych. Następnie miasto to utraciło rolę stolicy na rzecz nowo utworzonego Capital City. W wyniku tej zmiany politycy przenieśli się w tamte rejony dając tym samym pole do popisu dla rozwijających się w tym czasie grup przestępczych w mieście. W 1830 roku do miasta napłynęła fala imigrantów z Irlandii. W szczytowym okresie imigracji do Liberty City przeniosła się aż 1/8 całej populacji Irlandii. Do miasta zaczęli również imigrować na większą skalę ludzie z południa USA. Z powodu napływu tak wielu emigrantów odbyło się wiele zamieszek skierowanych przeciwko Irlandczykom, ludziom z wyższych warstw społecznych, czarnoskórym, Anglikom, piłce nożnej, pacyfistom oraz kobietom. Kilka lat później, w 1835 roku, została wydana pierwsza lokalna gazeta – Liberty Tree. W 1875 roku doszło do załamania się rynku walutowego co spowodowało panikę wśród mieszkańców bogatych dzielnic i zwiększyło współczynnik biedny w mieście. Wiele ludzi w tamtym czasie umierało na ulicach z głodu i braku odpowiedniej opieki medycznej. Dodatkowo mocno wzrósł wskaźnik przestępczości (szczególnie tej powiązanej z kradzieżami). Aby poprawić sytuację mieszkańców władze, na czele których stanął Frederico Fitzpatrick, postanowiły sfinalizować projekt utworzenia Middle Parku. Niestety w tym samym czasie mieszkańcy Broker zaczęli mieć problemy z nadmiarem pracy na rzece Humboldt River oraz wypadkami spowodowanymi jazdą pod wpływem alkoholu. Niektórzy z nich narzekali również na brak wysokich budynków, z których mogliby skakać popełniając samobójstwa. Z tego względu rozpoczęły się prace nad budową lokalnego mostu. Zaczęły zaostrzać się również wrogie stosunki z południem USA wynikające z odmiennych poglądów, które ostatecznie doprowadziły do rozpętania się Wojny Secesyjnej. W 1863 roku w Liberty City ogłoszono pierwszy projekt dotyczący wzmocnienia wojsk północy. Niedługo potem miasto zostało odcięte od komunikacji telegraficznej, przez co rozpoczęła się anarchia. Krótko po tym wybuchło wiele zamieszek. W jednej z nich spalono nawet sierociniec dla czarnoskórych na znak odmienności od Południa. Utworzyły się także grupy muzyków tworzące utwory, w których wyrażali protest wobec walki. W międzyczasie rozegrała się jedna z ważniejszych bitew tamtego okresu – War of the Deadline (1869 rok). Wojna zakończyła się kilka lat później i obie strony z dnia na dzień wróciły do codziennych zajęć. Po zakończeniu wojny rozpoczęto prace nad liniami metra, które miały ułatwić transport po mieście. Pierwsza stacja linii metra została otworzona w 1874 roku, lecz pierwsze pociągi zaczęły jeździć po mieście dopiero pięć lat później. Ludzie w międzyczasie zaczęli zamieszkiwać obrzeża miasta. Kilkanaście lat później z okazji obchodów 100-lecia wolności Ameryki od kuchni brytyjskiej i brytyjskiego akcentu, Francuzi podarowali miastu Statue of Happiness, która stanęła na wyspie Happiness Island. W 1930 roku oddano do użytku drapacz chmur Zirconium Building oraz zaczęto budowę Rotterdam Tower (która trwała rok). W latach 60-tych XX wieku w parku Meadows Park odbyły się targi Liberty City World Fair. W 2003 roku doszło do ponownego załamania rynku, którego akcje osiągnęły swoje minimum, a w 2013 roku miasto zostało zdewastowane przez huragan. O mieście [[Plik:Liberty City (IV) (1).png|thumb|300px|Liberty City: na środku screena Algonquin, z lewej strony widać Happiness Island, a w tle Alderney.]] Liberty City wzorowane jest na Nowym Jorku tak jak jego poprzednik z uniwersum 3D. W 2008 roku miasto jest zamieszkiwane przez 8 163 710 obywateli. Składa się z czterech wysp. Są to Broker/Dukes (Brooklyn/Queens), Bohan (Bronx), Algonquin (Manhattan) oraz Alderney (New Jersey). Oprócz nich w mieście znajdują się jeszcze trzy mniejsze wyspy – Charge Island (Randalls and Wards Islands), Colony Island (Roosevelt Island) oraz Happiness Island (Liberty Island). Największe wyspy są oddzielone od siebie rzekami. Algonquin, Broker/Dukes oraz Bohan są oddzielone rzeką Humboldt River, a Algonquin i Alderney – rzeką West River. Miasto jest podzielone na 56 dzielnic. Położenie thumb|250px|Wschód słońca nad Liberty City Miasto jest położone na wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych i jest ze wszystkich stron otoczone wodą. Liberty City znajduje się w stanie Liberty City State i graniczy z The Carraways oraz Upstate. Graniczy również ze stanem Alderney, który jest częścią obszaru metropolitarnego Liberty City. Dalej od miasta znajduje się Carcer City (49 mil od miasta <79 km>) oraz znajdujące się na południu Capital City. Następnie najbliżej z Liberty City jest do granicy z Kanadą, Las Venturas, Vice City oraz Los Santos (które znajduje się na południowy-zachód od miasta). Prawdopodobnie tak jak Nowy Jork, Liberty City leży w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego. W mieście często pada deszcz, lecz ogólnie pogoda jest typowo słoneczna. Podział miasta Broker thumb|350px|Widok na most Broker Bridge „''Ludzie zaczynają rozumieć, że po wschodniej stronie Humboldt River znajduje się niezwykle bogaty ośrodek kulturalny. Ulice pełne drzew i kamienic z brunatnego piaskowca pozwalają odetchnąć od chaotycznego życia w Algonquin. Nic nie przebije spaceru po Outlook Park w słoneczny, letni dzień albo hot-doga na sławnej promenadzie Firefly Island. Co prawda okres świetlności parku rozrywki już minął, ale wciąż jest tu sporo atrakcji, jak np. kręgle w Memory Lanes. Hove Beach tętni atmosferą Europy Wschodniej, przez co okolica ta ma własny, odrębny klimat. W Comrades Bar poznasz prawdziwą rosyjską gościnność, a kilka flaszek wódki szybko oddzieli dzieciaków od prawdziwych mężczyzn. Klub Perestroika to legendarna jadłodajnia i miejscowy punkt orientacyjny. Codziennie odbywają się tu występy kabaretowe, zarówno te mniej dziwaczne, jak i totalnie groteskowe.”Cytat z opisów dzielnic zamieszczonych u dołu mapy „Liberty City plan miasta”, która jest dołączona do Grand Theft Auto IV. Dukes thumb|350px|The Monoglobe w Meadows Park „''Jeśli podróżujesz samolotem, to swe pierwsze kroki na terenie Liberty City będziesz zapewne stawiać w Dukes. Lotnisko Francis International Airport rozciąga się w poprzek wschodniego krańca dzielnicy, służąc za międzynarodowy węzeł komunikacyjny dla całego kraju. Dukes powinno się zwiedzać na własną rękę, a nie z okna taksówki w drodze na lotnisko. Jedną z najnowszych atrakcji jest National Union of Contemporary Arts, muzeum sztuki współczesnej, pełne różnych bohomazów oraz innych, losowo poustawianych na podestach śmieci. Na wschód od NUCA leży Meadows Park, gdzie znajdują się wieże Monoglobe i Liberty State Pavilion Tower. To pozostałości po światowych targach, które miały miejsce pół wieku temu. Jeśli dobrze się czujesz w towarzystwie napranych facetów, rzucających ostrymi przedmiotami w zatłoczonym barze, zakończ dzień zwiedzania na piwie i rzutkach w sławetnym Steinway Beer Garden.” Bohan thumb|350px|Jedna z ulic Bohan „''Ludzie z Bohan są bardziej przyjaźni, niż ci z pozostałych dzielnic. Zwłaszcza dotyczy to dziewczyn w zdartych szpilkach, stojących pod latarniami przy Chase Point. Jeśli jednak nie okażesz komuś szacunku, twoim następnym przystankiem będzie centrum medyczno-dentystyczne w Bohan. Należy również pamiętać o okolicznych wierzeniach. Każde podwórko przypisuje sobie stworzenie podwalin pod muzykę hip-hopową. Jeśli chcesz mieć wszystkie zęby na swoim miejscu, postaraj się nie przekonywać miejscowych, że jest inaczej. Welham Parkway to piękne miejsce, gdy chcesz na kilka godzin odpocząć od miejskiego tłoku, pośpiechu i wrzawy. Po sześciopaku Loggerów możesz tu obić rolkarzy i popływać w jeziorze. Stojąc w najbardziej wysuniętym punkcie Northern Gardens ujrzysz niezwykle kojący i chyba najpiękniejszy pejzaż w całym Liberty City, wyjątkowo niezakłócny widokiem igły czy strzykawki.” Algonquin thumb|350px|Star Junction – jedna z wizytówek Algonquin „''Algonquin leży między rzekami West River i Humboldt River, w samym centrum Liberty City. Zobacz zapierającą dech w piersiach Statuę Radości, stojąc na promenadzie Castle Gardens. Wpadnij na chwilę do Małej Italii, aby zjeść porcję odgrzewanego spaghetti bolognes, prosto ze słoika. Jeśli jednak wolisz towar z przemytu i podejrzanie tanią żywność, warto udać się do pobliskiego Chinatown. Swoje konto w banku możesz wyczyścić chodząc po dzielnicy modnych sklepów w Suffolk. Potem skieruj się w stronę najwyższego punktu widokowego Liberty City - Rotterdam Tower. Stań w kolejce wraz tysiącem innych ludzi spoza miasta, aby kupić bilety do Star Junction po wywindowanych cenach. Warto również przejść się po Middle Park, znanej „miejskiej oazie”. Dzień zwiedzania możesz zakończyć na występach komików w Split Sides, albo upijając się do nieprzytomności w Lancaster's Superstar Café.” Alderney thumb|350px|Część industrialna Alderney „''Są tu nie tylko kobiety z szopą na głowie i faceci w obcisłych podkoszulkach. Nie jest to też miejsce, które służy mieszkańcom Algonquin jedynie za wysypisko śmieci. To także piękne plaże, samoobsługowe stacje paliw, autostrady, przemysł ciężki, „młodzi gniewni z przedmieścia”, no i bary, w których kawa daje lepszego kopa, niż niejeden silnik z turbodoładowaniem. Warto również odwiedzić okolice zakładu karnego Alderney State Correctional Facility, znajdującego się po wschodniej stronie Acter Industrial Park. Oprócz cudownych krajobrazów i pięknego nieba zobaczysz także, co może się stać, gdy zaczniesz kombinować podczas składania zeznania podatkowego. Poświęć też chwilę na spacer w sielankowej atmosferze po zachodnim brzegu Alderney, albo wpadnij do opuszczonego kasyna, położonego na północnym krańcu Westdyke. Udaj się do restauracji Mr. Fuk's Rice Box położonej w Korea Town, aby zjeść posiłek ze zwierząt, o jakich nawet nie słyszałeś. Następnie przepuść resztki oszczędności z funduszu przeznaczonego na studia twoich dzieci i odwiedź prywatne kwatery Honkers (Tudor).” Dzielnice Edukacja thumb|300px|Uniwersytet Vespucci W mieście znajduje się prestiżowy uniwersytet, Uniwersytet Vespucci, w którym można studiować między innymi prawo. Poza tym w mieście ulokowane jest wiele szkół średnich takich jak: * Castle Garden High School * Easton Academy for Boys * Rotterdam Heights High School * Alderney City Tech * East Holland High School * Fort Side High School * South Broker High School * Bohan Leadership Academy * Meadows Park International * South Slopes High School * Acter High School Kultura Sport [[Plik:Liberty City (IV) (3).jpg|thumb|250px|Zachód słońca w Liberty City. Na pierwszym planie '''Rotterdam Tower', w tle Alderney.]] W Liberty City można znaleźć wiele ośrodków sportowych. Można w nim znaleźć boiska Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts do gry w koszykówkę zlokalizowane m.in. w Northwood, bowiem miasto posiada trzy drużyny koszykarskie – Liberty City Penetrators, Liberty City Warriors (drużyny mężczyzn) oraz Liberty City Salamanders (drużyna kobiet). W Golden Pier znajduje się również hala koszykarska – Hoop City. Jest to również ważny ośrodek dla świata piłki nożnej, gdyż pochodzą stąd cztery najbardziej rozpoznawalne drużyny piłkarskie – Liberty City Cocks, Liberty City Beavers, Red Mist XI oraz Krappy. Znaczącą rolę wśród miejscowych sportów odgrywa tu również baseball. Z miasta tego wywodzi się bowiem drużyna Liberty City Swingers. W mieście działa również drużyna juniorów, Little Swingers, która ma aż trzy boiska do gry. Znajdują się one w Welham Park, Meadows Park oraz na Charge Island. Miasto to ma również własną drużyny hokejowe (Liberty City Rampage), golfową (Golden Pier Swingers) i footballu amerykańskiego (Liberty City Wrath). Ta pierwsza ma siedzibę ulokowaną w budynku MeTV, zaś druga dysponuje polem golfowym w Golden Pier. Poza sportami drużynowymi w mieście praktykowane jest: pływactwo (baseny w Steinway Park), tenis, łyżwiarstwo (Ice Skating Museum), kręgle (Memory Lanes), gra w rzutki oraz bilard. Dodatkowo stacjonuje tu firma Liberty Sports Network sprawująca pieczę nad sportowym kanałem telewizyjnym i magazynem o tematyce sportowej, Talkin' Balls!. Miasto doczekało się również wielu sławnych sportowców takich jak Tyrone Hancock, Ernesto Asaltacunas czy Traci Wilson. Władze W 2008 roku prezydentem miasta jest Julio Ochoa, który zastąpił na tym stanowisku Nika Taylora. Jedne z bardziej znanych zmian, które dokonał w mieście za swojej kandydatury to wprowadzenie zakazu handlowania bronią oraz wprowadzenie rozległego systemu kamer przemysłowych. Oba te działania miały na celu zmniejszenie wskaźnika przestępczości w mieście, lecz na dłuższą metę nie zdały egzaminu z powodu otwieranych potajemnie podziemnych sklepów z bronią. Ostatecznie wycofano się z tej polityki dając tym samym z powrotem dostęp do sklepów Ammu-Nation w 2009 roku. Rząd był również w tamtym czasie skorumpowany przez mafię Gambetti Family aż do śmierci jej dona – Jona Gravelliego. W owym czasie zastępcą burmistrza był minister ds. rodzinnych Bryce Dawkins, który „zasłynął” z krytycznego stosunku do homoseksualizmu pomimo faktu, iż był w związku z innym mężczyzną. Również w tym czasie w Alderney senatorem był Charles Martin. Do świadomości opinii publicznej przeszedł jako polityk skorumpowany przez mafię Gambetti Family. Był również posądzany o przywłaszczanie sobie funduszy państwowych oraz uchylanie się od płacenia podatków. Stanowisko komisarza w obszarze metropolitalnym miasta obejmował Al McLauchlan, którego zastępcą był Craig Kerr. Stanowisko burmistrza w Dukes piastował zaś Steve Mulholland, komisarzem tej części miasta był James Allan a jego asystentami Chris Marshall i Stuart Mc. Służby publiczne Do służb publicznych w mieście można zaliczyć: * policję – Liberty City Police Department * straż pożarną – Fire Department of Liberty City * służby medyczne – City of Liberty Paramedicine * komunikację miejską – Liberty City Transport Authority * zarząd portu – Liberty City Port Authority * usługi sanitarne – świadczone przez firmę Liberty Sanitation Department * elektryka – obsługiwana przez firmę Nx-Jn i Libel * taksówki – obsługiwane przez firmę L.C.C Taxi i Express Car Service * poczta – obsługiwana przez firmę Alpha Mail, Post OP oraz Liberty State Delivery Komunikacja thumb|200px|Mapa Liberty City z zaznaczonymi liniami metra Miasto jest bardzo dobrze skomunikowane. Na prawie całej powierzchni miasta rozsiana jest sieć ulic, uliczek oraz dróg szybkiego ruchu. W skład dróg szybkiego ruchu wchodzi między innymi: Algonquin - Dukes Expressway (łącząca Dukes i Algonquin), Broker - Dukes Expressway (ciągnąca się przez całą wyspę), Northern Expressway (ciągnąca się na północy Bohan), Union Drive East (biegnąca wzdłuż wschodniej części Algonquin), Union Drive West (biegnąca wzdłuż zachodniej części Algonquin) oraz Plumbers Skyway (ciągnąca się przez całą wyspę Alderney). Poza jezdniami miasto dodatkowo połączone jest liniami metra podziemnego i nadziemnego oraz licznymi mostami. Liberty City posiada również liczne, rozbudowane przystanie portowe. Najwięcej portów znajduje się po zachodniej stronie wyspy Algonquin (The Meat Quarter, Westminster i Purgatory), w dzielnicy BOABO i East Hook, jak i po wschodniej części Alderney (Port Tudor i Normandy). Dodatkowo między wyspą Algonquin i Alderney przebiega tunel drogowy, a nad rzeką Humboldt River pomiędzy Algonquin i Colony Island rozciąga się kolejka linowa, Liberty City Skycar. Ciekawostki * Zbiornik wodny otaczający Liberty City nie kończy się, w przeciwieństwie do prawie wszystkich miast uniwersum 3D. Znajduje się w nich prostokątna granica mapy w postaci niewidzialnej ściany (nie ma jej jedynie w San Andreas). Płynąc łodzią lub lecąc helikopterem, gracz wychodzi na otwarte wody i będzie musiał przepłynąć/przelecieć ten sam dystans z powrotem. W multiplayerze, jeśli oddalimy się zbytnio poza mapę, u dołu ekranu wyświetli się ostrzeżenie. Jego treść brzmi: „You are too far away from the action, turn back or suffer the consequences” (z ang. „Jesteś za daleko od działania, zawróć albo ponieś konsekwencje”). Jeśli gracz nie zawróci i poleci/popłynie dalej, wówczas zginie, a pojazd, który prowadził (o ile był w pojeździe) wybuchnie. * Miasto występuje również epizodycznie w Grand Theft Auto V. Jest wspomniane w kilku misjach i pokazane w paru filmach np. w Krachu. Wymieniony film został nagrany w GTA IV, jednak można zauważyć pewną zmianę - Liberty City jest o wiele bardziej słoneczne, w Middle Parku widoczne są kwitnące, zielone drzewa, a grafika wydaje się lepsza. W Sandy Shores występuje również ulica Algonquin Boulevard, co jest oczywistym nawiązaniem do wyspy Algonquin. ! Kategoria:Miasta de:Liberty City (IV & CW) en:Liberty City (HD Universe) es:Liberty City (IV) fr:Liberty City : ère GTA IV ja:リバティーシティー(GTAIV) nl:Liberty City in GTA IV era no:Liberty City pt:Liberty City (IV) ro:Liberty City în GTA IV ru:Либерти-Сити вселенной HD fi:Liberty City (GTA IV Era) sv:Liberty City